The attachment and growth of bacteria, and other microorganisms, on surfaces as biofilms has a huge impact on mankind in numerous ways, ranging all the way from global cycling to wastewater treatment to fighting infected implants and dental plaque. This diversity is reflected in the multidisciplinary approach that is required to understand and control biofilms. The American Society for Microbiology (ASM) Biofilms meeting series is an internationally attended conference which brings together scientists and engineers of all disciplines to discuss the latest research and exchange ideas on biofilms. The amount of biofilm literature in the medical area is currently doubling less than every 3 years, underlying the necessity for frequent meetings in this rapidly expanding field. Funding is requested for the support of US and International scientists attending a meeting entitled Biofilms 2007, which will be sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology (ASM) held at the Quebec City Convention Center, Quebec City, Canada from March 25th - 29th 2007. This meeting represents the fourth biofilm meeting in the series. Previous meetings have drawn ever-increasing audiences, and participant surveys demonstrate that the meetings were viewed to be highly successful and extremely relevant to the scientific community. To accommodate the increase in biofilm issues relating to medical and dental health we have dedicated two sessions to biofilms implicated in human diseases. Other sessions, such as "biofilm control" and "cell signaling" although more fundamental in nature, still have great relevance for public health and towards the advancement of new techniques in controlling biofilms, whether as an infection or as an environmental harbor of pathogens. It is the goal of this meeting to bring together the best minds and most up to date research, to educate and to foster interdisciplinary collaborations, and to ultimately develop techniques to better understand and control biofilms. Many infectious bacteria live in slimy colonies called biofilms where they are protected from antibiotics and disinfectants and can avoid our immune systems, however, some biofilms are useful to mankind and are used to clean up toxic waste and wastewater. They grow on our teeth as a plaque and can infect artificial implants and catheters, as well as water pipes and shower heads. The Biofilms 2007 meeting will allow us to bring together top international scientists and engineers to share their research and discuss and exchange the latest ideas and techniques to study biofilms and how to control them. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]